Nothing Better Then Love
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: sequel to The Wrong Turn! Review, and Read. Please. Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

5 years later. Chad walked out of his room. Always remembering that one day. The day where he got his Sonny back. They were getting married in 20 days. Everything always settled on 20 days. Him and Nick are friends. Nick, is now actually going to be Chad's best man. Wow! How things change in 5 years. Chad started to make some tea for him and Sonny.

Meanwhile, Sonny opened her eyes, to the smell of tea. She looked on the other side of the bed. It was empty. Hearing something vibrate, she got her phone. She had a text from Nick. She smiled.

_Hey sleepy head. Wake up. Me and Chad are taking you out tonight. Well, all day. Get ready. I will be there at 12. _

Sonny smiled, getting out of bed. Walking out of the room, seeing Chad. Sitting so innocently on the couch.

"Hey." Chad looked up, he started to smile.

"Sleep well?" Chad asked.

Sonny nodded, walking over to him. She sat on his knee. The same position as when they broke up. The same couch too.

"Well, I gotta go. I need to go to the drug store for a second. I am not feeling so great." Sonny smiled, walking back into the bedroom, to get changed.

15 minutes later Sonny came out of the room,, kissing Chad before walking out of the house.

Chad smiled, then went back to cooking breakfast.

Sonny got into the car. She started it. Making a U-turn to the intersection. She made a right at the lights. Then made another right to the drug store. She walked into the store, getting the product, and paid, then left. She went home, parking the car in the exact same spot as when she left. Sonny knocked on the door. She forgot her key at home. Stupid!

Chad opened the door. "Forgot your key didn't you?" he laughed.

"No, yes. I need to go pee." Sonny laughed, running to the bathroom.

5 minutes later, she immerged from the bathroom. Looking like she had been crying.

"Sonny? What happened?" Chad asked.

"Promise me you wont get mad." Sonny said.

"I promise. What happened?" Chad asked.

"I am pregnant." Sonny said. Chad swallowed hard.

"Were having a baby? I am so proud!" Chad hugged Sonny tightly.

There was a knock on the door. At the perfect moment! Sonny opened it.

"Hey, Nick. Come in. Before we leave I have something to tell you. Well, me and Chad do." Sonny smiled, over at Chad. Who smiled back.

"Ok, what is it?" Nick asked, pretty sure he already knew what it was. But, Sonny wasn't so excited about it, so it couldn't be.

Once Nick was inside and comfy, Sonny started.

"Nick, there is no easy way to say this so…. Me and Chad are having a baby!" Sonny said, bringing all her excitement into her voice.

"What! I knew it!" Nick yelled.

"Huh?" Sonny asked.

"Never mind. But I am so happy for you guys. You deserve it!" Nick said, hugging Sonny.

"Thank you, Nick. Well, let's go. I don't want to sit around all day." Sonny smiled before walking out of the house, stopping. She waited for like, 5 minutes for them to actually come out of the house, Chad locked it like usual.

Meanwhile, Selena was taking care of her second baby. She finally had her second! The first was a girl, named Sonny Rachel Jonas. And the second, she had 1 week ago, was named Ashley Kate Jonas.

She loved both of them with a passion. And, Selena still sang, she, and Sonny, actually had a concert coming up. They were singing like usual, One and The Same. Selena was so excited. Her and Sonny haven't really had time to just be with each other. So, that would be fun. Like, with all the taking care of kids thing. And organizing a wedding thing, there just wasn't any time.

Joe was at work. He had to rehearse, he had a part in a movie. About a father and a troubled teen. Joe's co star was a nice lady named Ashley Tisdale, well, Ashley Moore. She got married, a year ago. Ashley was Joe's ex wife. They had a teen together, when the teen was 12 they broke up. Leaving the teen with the mother. Joe has to try and get the teen to like him again. But, it wont be the easiest thing in the world to do. The teen is, none other then Joe's Kevin's and Nick's little brother. Frankie Jonas. So that was going to be an interesting role to play. With your brother!

Kevin found a new bride. They were going to be getting married in less then a week. This time, she likes Sonny! And she is down to earth. Nice, and not evil! Finally. Kevin deserved a girl like that. They met about 2 years ago. And Kevin proposed 1 year ago. They were putting the finishing touches on the wedding. Maybe even the wedding of the year. But no one knows that yet, there still is Chad's and Sonny's wedding, to got through.

Kevin and his girlfriend had a new house. They just bought it last summer. They were still un packing boxes. Kevin stopped being in the spot light, and just focused on life. That's what he wanted all this time, but his brother's convinced him. He hated them, but he loved them. They were his brother's.

The only person who isn't with anyone, was Nick.. It was Nick to start with. And it is ending with Nick. Wow, how things pass!

**Sorry for the wait! But, here it is! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sonny walked over to Selena's and Joe's house. Sonny had to tell Selena about the baby. And seriously! It has been like, a couple weeks since Selena has had the baby. And Sonny hasn't even seen it yet. That was horrible, and different?

Sonny knocked on the door, once she found the house. It has been a long time since she had been there. She forgot where it was.

"Joe! Will you get the door. I am getting the kids!" Selena yelled. Sonny heard from the outside.

"Selena, I am busy. Put the kids down, and do it!" Joe yelled back.

"Really! What are you even doing?" Selena yelled. "Just get the damn door!"

Joe walked to the door, and opened it.

Joe smiled, once he opened the door.

"Sorry about that Sonny. Apparently, our door, isn't so solid." he laughed.

"No problem. Go back, I need to talk to Selena." Sonny said, walking to the living room. Where she saw Selena crying on the table.

"Selena?" Sonny asked, running to the table where Selena was crying.

"Sonny! What are you doing here?" Selena asked.

"I came to see you, guys. What is wrong?" Sonny asked, fearing it had something to do, with taking care of children.

"Everything. I am to busy. I never have time, for myself. With Joe, shooting his movie. And me, doing concerts. I thought it would be easy. Taking care of children. The only hard part, is when they are baby's." Selena explained. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

"How did you know I wanted to tell you something?" Sonny asked.

"You have that face." Selena laughed.

"Ohh." Sonny sighed. "Well, I am pregnant!" Sonny said, loud enough for Joe to hear in the other room.

He running out.

He came over to Sonny, hugging her. She was pregnant!

"Your pregnant?" Joe asked, as they broke apart.

"I guess so. I mean that was what the pregnancy test said." Sonny said.

"Wow!" Selena muttered.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, walking over to Selena.

"I dunno." Selena said, getting up, and running to her room.

"What the hell! Selena come back! What did I do?" Joe asked, running after her, but getting stopped by Sonny.

"Don't! I need to do this! You will just make it worse." Sonny said, running after Selena.

Selena trapped herself in the bathroom, crying her eyes out. Sonny knocked on the door, knowing she was in there.

"Selena, open the door. Please." Sonny begged.

"No!" Selena yelled.

"Please. Just let me in. Please." Sonny said, trying to open it, but it was locked.

Selena opened the door. All her make-up was falling down her cheeks. When she opened it, she went back to the toilet and sat on it.

Sonny came in, and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"I dunno. I don't know what is happening to me. I am emotional." Selena cried.

"You miss your husband. Your first little girl is 4 now. And you have another. You haven't been able to just be with him. Here, know what? I will take them tonight from 4 till 10. You guys have a good night." Sonny smiled.

"You would really do that for me?" Selena asked.

"I need some practice. I am having one in 6 months." Sonny smiled.

"Thank you."

Sonny walked back home. Hoping Chad wouldn't mind if she wasn't there, from 4-10. Sonny walked to the ice cream store. Getting 2 cones, hoping that it wouldn't melt. Before she got home. So she walked fast. And finally got home.

She opened the door, and walked in the house, going to the living room, where Chad was.

"Hey." Sonny said, kissing him and giving him the ice cream.

"What took so long?" Chad asked.

"Well, I told Selena that I would baby-sit from 4-10." Sonny smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Ohh, well have fun." Chad smiled, following her.

4 o'clock came. Sonny had left. What was Chad going to do today? He had from now, to 10, to do some man stuff.

Sonny knocked on the door, right on time. Selena answered it, having a huge smile on her face.

"Well, you look happy!" Sonny laughed, walking into the house.

"Well, yeah. I get to spend some time with my husband! It hasn't happened in a long time!" Selena said, as Joe approached them, not looking to happy. "What's wrong? Why aren't you dressed?" Selena asked.

"I am sorry. Honey. I cant go. They need me for rehearsal." Joe apologized.

"No, I am sorry. Maybe you have someone there that you like more, and you would rather spend more time there. Get out!" Selena cried.

"Please, Selena. This is my work. We get money for this!" Joe said.

"Yeah, 20000$ every day. We don't need anymore Money. Just get out!" Selena yelled, running again.

"Seriously! Joe, she is your wife. Why would you do that? She is suppose to mean more, then work to you!" Sonny yelled, walking out of the house.

Sonny walked into the house, slamming the door. Chad ran up to her.

"Sonny, is everything ok?"

"No. Joe is an damn idiot!" Sonny yelled, walking to her room.

Chad was confused. What did he do? Chad ran into the room, sitting beside Sonny.

"What did he do?" Chad asked.

"What didn't he do?" Sonny asked.

"Tell me!" Chad insisted.

"Ok, I got there. Selena had a huge smile on her face. Then he came down, and said that he had to rehearse. He hasn't spent, any time with Selena. And then he did that! He is a damn idiot!" Sonny explained.

"I don't know. Sonny. It isn't your problem. Ok? Just focus on your life. Not theirs. Or mine. Just yours, and when we have the baby, it's life. No one else's." Chad told her. He walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny was thinking of what Chad had just said. She knew that he was right. She shouldn't be worrying about every one else, except herself. But, she wasn't like that. She was always raised to think of others before you. She was just so confused! She had a feeling that she had no one to talk to. Not, Tawni. Not Selena. No one. She wouldn't talk to Chad about that. And she didn't want to talk to her mother about that. Nothing!

Sonny walked out of the room, tilting her head. So Chad didn't see her tears.

"Sonny!" Chad said. Knowing something was wrong.

"Damn-it!" Sonny yelled. "How did you know something was wrong?" Sonny asked.

"I would be stupid to know that something wasn't. Will you tell me what is wrong?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head.

"Ok, no problem." Chad smiled. Sonny took a deep breath.

"Chad, I need to take care of something. I gotta go. Be home soon." Sonny smiled walking out of the house. Leaving Chad very confused.

Sonny walked strait through the rehearsal area.

"Excuse me, Miss. But your not aloud to be in here." a lady said.

"I don't care! I need to talk to Joe Jonas." Sonny said, walking over to the shooting area. "Joe!" Sonny yelled. "What the hell were you thinking?" Sonny yelled.

"Who is saying. Ohh, Sonny. Listen I am sorry. But, this was more important." Joe laughed.

"How was it more important?" Sonny yelled.

"Because it gets our family more money!" Joe yelled.

"Selena doesn't want anymore money! She wants to be with you! She wants to have a date. And you guess what, until you cancelled on her. She was hurt, Joe. And she might never forgive you. I hope your happy." Sonny yelled, walking away from him, just like that.

"Sonny wait. I am not happy about this. Why was, why is this happening?" Joe asked.

"Because you cant be smart enough not to do that. And if you don't like that go find her!" Sonny yelled, walking out.

Sonny ran out of the rehearsal area, and got into her car. She started to start the car, but stopped it. Why did Joe do something like that. It was stupid, plain stupid. Sonny started to drive. She parked her car, by a big holly wood house. The Jonas house. Sonny got out of her car, and knocked on the door. A teary eyed Selena opened the door. She was holding a little baby. Barley even a month.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Selena asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Sonny told her.

"Well, I am doing fine I guess." Selena laughed, showing Sonny the house. It was so clean.

"Wow, is that was you do when your sad?" Sonny asked, coming inside the big Hollywood mansion.

"I guess. Do you want some tea?" Selena asked, putting the baby in the crib.

"Sure. I guess." Sonny said. She sat down at the table, sold gold table. She couldn't see how somebody could live in such fancy stuff. From the sold gold table to the fancy expensive cars. It would be to much. Having all the money in the world. All the resources. Not being able to clean your own house. To much.

After a couple minutes Selena came back with two cups of tea. She gave one to Sonny.

"Thank you, Selena." Sonny smiled. "So, when are we going to be able to rehearse for the concert?"

"Umm, I don't know. I really don't have time. Joe never home. Me having two kids to take care of. And you having a wedding in like 20 ish days. I don't think it is going to happen." Selena said, as she started to get sad.

"Selena, are you really going there with me?" Sonny asked. "We are going to do it. No matter what."

Selena smiled. "I don't know, Sonny. I don't know if we have the everything."

"We are doing this. And you will not make me think other wise." Sonny smiled. "Please, I really want to do this. Please, Selena. It will be so much fun."

"Okay. You know what, your right. I never do anything fun anymore. And, seriously I will do whatever I want. Thank you, Sonny. Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?" Selena asked.

"Sure. I need to get away from the house for a while." Sonny smiled, then began to laugh.

About an hour later Joe walked through, angry. Selena ran up to him.

"Joe what is wrong?"

"Nothing! What the hell is she doing here?" Joe asked, starring at Sonny. Sonny started to look embarrassed.

"I invited her over for dinner. And if you don't want that you can leave." Selena told him.

"Fine." Joe sighed. Selena walked back over to Sonny.

Selena looked at Sonny, disappointedly.

"What did you do? He is pissed." Selena whispered.

"I told him that he made the worst mistake of his life. And since he did what he did, you may not ever forgive him. And he got a little mad. And, then I stormed out. It didn't look like he was pissed off." Sonny told her, feeling Joe starring at her, angrily.

"Sonny, it didn't matter. I didn't even want to go, really. You didn't have to put your face in my problems." Selena told her.

"Really, are you actually playing that on me. I am just getting this strait, you said that you didn't want to go?" Sonny asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I guess." Selena said.

"No." Sonny said. "You wanted to go so bad. And don't tell me when Joe said he was going to work, that it didn't hurt. Do you want to know why I did what I did?"

"Sure." Selena said.

"Because he told you that it was more important to go to work, then to go on a date with you. You, Selena you're his wife. You should want to be with you, more then work. He told me that going to work means he gets more money. I told him you don't want anymore money. And he tried to tell me that work was more important then you. That is why I did what I did." Sonny explained.

Selena started to cry. "Did you do this on purpose. What do you not like us together, or something?"

Joe watched Selena as she ran into her room. He went back to starring at Sonny, more angrier then before. He started to walked over to her.

"What did you do?" Joe asked, sitting beside Sonny, trying not to yell.

"I really don't know. But, I am sorry. I shouldn't have went over there. I really am sorry." Sonny said, starting to cry.

"Don't cry. I am not mad at you. I was just, I don't know. But I am not mad at you, I can never be mad at you." Joe told her, seeming to be more happy.

"Really, then why were you starring at me, angrily?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know." Joe smiled.

"Fine." Sonny said.

Selena finally emerged from the bedroom. Sonny walked over to her.

"I am sorry. I didn't want that to happen." Sonny said, hoping everything was ok with them.

"No, I shouldn't have over reacted." Selena told her.

"Thank you. I really hoped we were good." Sonny said, hugging Selena.

"Yeah, we are good. I need to learn that sometimes people do stuff because they need to. And not to do it because it could hurt someone." Selena smiled. "I really am sorry."

"Me to." Sonny smiled.

Everyone was sitting down at the table, enjoying a wonderful meal. They were eating mashed potato's and ribs. Yum!

"So, Sonny. Why aren't you having dinner at home?" Joe asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I guess Chad needed some time with out me, or the baby." Sonny smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Baby?" Joe asked. "I didn't know you had a kid. When did this happen?" Joe asked.

"Joe, honey. Sonny is pregnant. I told you." Selena smiled, hoping an argument wouldn't start.

"Ohh, well, congratulations." Joe smiled.

An hour later, supper was over. Sonny and Selena were doing the dishes. Joe was in the baby's room, getting her ready for bed. And changing her diaper.

Sonny and Selena were done dishes now, sitting in the living room, waiting for Joe to come out. They were talking.

Finally Joe came out of the bedroom, smiling.

It had been a long time since he had smiled like that. It was weird. But, Selena liked it.

"So, Sonny, do you think you could baby sit? I have a special night planned for me, and my baby." He smile, taking Selena's hand.

"I would be delighted. I don't want to get in your way, when you have a special night planned." Sonny smiled.

"Thank you. If you want you can go home, tell Chad. And then come back. But you have to be back by 8 no later. And it is 6, so don't rush." Joe smiled. "Sonny can I talk to you over here please?"

Joe walked over to the hall-way. Sonny slowly followed him, seeing the confused look on Selena's face.

"Is everything ok?" Sonny asked.

"Everything is awesome. Thank you." Joe smiled, walking back over to Selena.

Sonny walked into her house. Chad came running, he kissed her.

"Hey, Honey. Where were you?" Chad asked.

"I was at Selena's. And, I am going back over there at 8, so have a good guy night. Invite Nick over." Sonny smiled, walking into her room.

She got on a bigger shirt, with her bigger tummy. She wasn't the normal skinny girl everyone knew. She was now the pregnant, girl that everyone knows.

It was 7:30, and Sonny was leaving.

"Bye, Honey. See you later." Sonny kissed Chad.

"Love you. Take care of my baby." he smiled, closing the door behind her. She got into her car.

Sonny knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. It was very cold out. Selena finally opened the door, curling iron in one hand, striating iron in the other.

"Please help me." Selena laughed. "I need it."

Sonny followed Selena into the bathroom, where she put all the things down that were in her hands.

"What do I do?" Selena asked, seeming frustrated.

"Well, first. What do you want your hair to look like?" Sonny asked. "Like, do you want it curly, or strait?"

"I don't know." Selena sighed.

"Ok, I will choose." Sonny laughed, getting the straitening iron and put it on some of her hair, to make it strait.

Joe walked into the bathroom, where Sonny and Selena were. He smiled.

"Wow, babe, you look good. Are you ready?" Joe asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, thank you, Sonny. We wont be to late. Maybe till eleven or something." Selena smiled, walking out of the door, with Joe.

Joe parked in front of a park/beach thing. He took Selena's hand. He lead her to a little picnic table in the middle of the sand. It had two cups on it, and a little meal. More or less desert. Selena was very much impressed. How he did this she didn't know.

"Me lady." Joe smiled, pulling the chair out for Selena. She sat down, blushing.

"Wow, Joe, this is wonderful." Selena smiled.

"There is much, more. Now, how about we eat in silence, because you will need all of your voice for this next thing." Joe smiled, starting to eat the ice cream, tart, pie thing.

They were finished eating, there ice cream, tart, pie thing. Joe got up and pulled Selena's chair, so she could stand up. He kissed her passionately.

They started to walked half way across the beach to a little stage. In the middle of the beach, exactly. Selena was a little confused.

"What…" Selena paused.

"Shhh, you will see in a minute." Joe smiled, pulling her close as they walked up onto the stage. "Do you remember 'Sing My Song For You?'" Joe asked smiling.

Selena started to cry.

"The song where we met." Selena asked.

Joe nodded giving her a kiss, while the music started.

_Selena: Didn't know what to get you_

_Ordinary just wouldn't do_

_But I just found that perfect gift for you._

_I hear church bells ringing. _

_Joe, Selena: Carollers are singing Harmony with me now _

_Joe: You are looking so lovely _

_Joe, Selena: Even if the lights go out _

_Selena, Joe: We've got Mistletoe _

_And firelight _

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside _

_Will set the mood_

_As I sing my song… _

_We've got Mistletoe _

_(Mistletoe)_

_And firelight_

_(And firelight)_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside_

_Will set the mood_

_As I sing my song for you_

_Selena: Sing my song!_

_Selena, Joe: Sing my song for you_

_The music ended. Selena and Joe were looking into each other's eyes. _

"_I think I fell in love with you all over again." Selena smiled, kissing him with all she had. _

"_We were meant to be together, you know that?" Joe asked. _

"_Yeah, I know that." Selena said, getting closer to Joe. She was so happy. _

_Nothing could ruin this moment! _


	4. Chapter 4

But just at that moment. Someone popped up out of the bush. The paparazzi! Selena and Joe broke away from there hug, quickly.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Selena yelled, hiding her face.

"I don't know." Joe yelled, also hiding his face. He looked up at them. "You guys cant even think for one second that we are normal people. We were having a date, for crying out loud! Get away!" Joe asked, coming closer.

"Joe, get the fuck back here!" Selena yelled, holding her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just said. And it was on camera!

The paparazzi left. They had got what they wanted. An embarrassing thing of either one of them. And they got it from Selena. They caught her swearing on camera! She felt like a total horrible person. She had kids listening to her. And now that they saw that she swore, they wont want there children listening to her. Joe walked over to Selena. She was laying on the soft, cold sand. Trying to get rid of her tears.

"Hey, are you ok?" Joe asked, sitting down beside her.

Selena shook her head. "You don't get it. I sing for kids. There parents wont want them to listen to me, because I swore on TV." Selena cried.

"Honey, we will get through this. You cant let everything that happens get in the way of your work." Joe told her.

"I don't know, Joe." Selena shook her head.

"Yeah, well I do." Joe smiled.

Selena smiled. They got up and started for the car, they were far from it. And it was cold. Neither of them had a jacket on.

They stopped the car in front of there home. Joe got out, and opened the door for Selena, very proudly. They walked through the door, hearing crying. Ohh which one could it be?

Selena rushed to each of the rooms, until she figured out it wasn't the kids, it was Sonny? She found her crying on the floor, blood all around her. Joe rushed over to her side.

"Selena phone the police! Now!" Joe yelled, taking Sonny's hand. "It will be ok, Sonny. Everything will be ok."

Sonny was crying, so much.

Selena ran back into the living room. "There coming." Selena ran by Joe's side. "I will go in the ambulance with her, you can drive the car."

Minutes later, the air was filled with sirens. They got louder and louder until they turned off. They were here. Selena ran to the door, as she opened it.

"Ok, Miss. What happened?" the man asked.

"I don't know." Selena said, taking them over to where Sonny was crying/bleeding.

They got Sonny up onto a gurney, and wheeled her out of the house. "Joe, phone Chad. I am going with her." Selena told Joe, as she walked out of the house, and into the ambulance.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, rushing Sonny into the hospital. Selena ran after them, finding it hard to keep up. There were many people in the hospital, that were in awe from Selena being there. She had to stop and give a few autographs. But then she continued on running faster then before.

They wheeled Sonny into the emergency room, not wasting any time. Sonny was losing breath. She was dying. Her life, was wonderful, until now. She cant die. Everything was going through her mind right now. She couldn't even feel the pain she had, it was weird. She wondered if Chad was coming. If Selena and Joe felt bad, which they shouldn't. There was so much Sonny wanted to say, but she couldn't figure out how to. She couldn't do anything. There was barley any breath left in her, she was losing everything that was inside.

They had her connected to everything, to keep her alive. But nothing was working. They forgot the breathing stuff. She needed breath so badly, and maybe she will stay alive if she had more breath.

Chad walked in, tears around his face. Joe walked in slowly behind him.

Chad couldn't believe this was happening. 19 days before there wedding, too. Why was this happening to the one women he loves? Why would _god _do this to him? To her. It just didn't make any sense. Nothing, made sense anymore. And nothing will ever make sense if she died. And just like that, the line went strait. The machine was beeping. She was gone? She couldn't be. There had to be some kind of, well anything to keep her from dying. Something. The doctors pushed all of them out of the room, and closed it. They got out the heart beat things. Nothing was going to prevent them from getting her alive again. Even if they had to die themselves, they were going to bring her back to life.

"Clear!" A doctor yelled, as Sonny's body jumped up from the shock. There was still no heart beat. "Again!"

"Clear!" he yelled again, as they did it again, but still no heart beat. One more time they decided.

"Clear!" once again he yelled. But this time there was a small heart beat. She was breathing. She was back, she was in horrible shape.

"She is back, more air. We have to make sure she doesn't die!" They all rushed to find more air, nothing was going to make her die. Nothing. One doctor brought back a oxygen tank, hooking it up to Sonny. They put a mask on her face. She was breathing again. The doctor, Dr. Ronald walked out of the emergency room, to the waiting room. He looked at Chad, who was crying on the chair. Why did God do this to someone who loves the other so much? He walked over to them.

"Good news. She is breathing again. She has a heart beat. But I wouldn't visit her, for a while, she needs her rest. We will inform you if anything happens." the doctor assured them. They got up and walked away from the man.

Sonny woke an hour later. Feeling much pain in her stomach, and leg. She didn't remember anything, that happened in just over an hour ago. And she had the worst headache. The nurse came in.

"Well, hello Mrs. Cooper. How are you feeling?" she asked politely.

"I hurt. A lot." Sonny said.

"Well, you should. Your leg is broken. And someone stabbed you. I am not sure who. Do you know who stabbed you?" she asked, looking up.

Sonny shook her head. "I don't. What happened?"

"I don't know. I just know what I told you. If you need anything press the button that says 'nurse' and someone will come and do what you need. You will not be leaving tonight. Or for a week. Your leg will be healed in a week. So you will be realised once your leg is healed. Ok." the nurse asked.

Sonny nodded, in agreement.

For the rest of the day, Sonny sat there, trying to figure out who stabbed her. She knew she new the person. There was only one person it could be: James Conroy.

Why was he coming back to hurt her now? But there was one thing she knew, it wasn't the end of it. She bent over, very gently, looking in her jacket pocket. Nothing was inside. She swore her cell phone was in there somewhere. She gently pushed the 'nurse' button, waiting for someone to come in.

"Mrs. Cooper you pushed the button, what do you need?" the nurse asked.

"Where is my phone? It isn't in my jacket pocket like it was!" Sonny said.

"Ohh, sorry about that, here you go." she said handing Sonny her cell. Then walked out.

Sonny dialled _his number, waiting for him to answer. _

"_So, Sonny. You have finally phoned to get me back! Did you like my present?" He laughed. _

"_I don't want you back! And what present? The one where you broke my leg, and stabbed me?" Sonny asked, getting mad. _

"_Ohh, yes. I did you figure it out, Sonny? I was sure I banged your head enough times, so you couldn't remember." he laughed. _

"_Ohh, well I guess your little plan didn't work out! Your not getting me back James! So, why did you do it now, and not way before my wedding?" Sonny asked. _

"_When is your wedding?" James asked. _

"_Really? That is why your getting to me now! Because you know it is my wedding in 19 days!" Sonny yelled, hoping no one will come in. _

"_Thanks. At least you can give me the time, and place. And we can start over, fresh. Get together. Maybe get married." he chuckled. _

"_Asshole! You're a total asshole! Why would you even think that I would do such a thing?" Sonny yelled. _

"_I don't know, but I think it worked." he smirked. _

"_No, good bye, James Conroy!" sonny yelled, shutting her phone, hard. _

_The nurse ran into the room. _

"_Miss, is everything ok?" _

"_Yes, everything is fine." Sonny smiled. _


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before her wedding. She was all healed up. But something didn't feel right. Like, someone was watching her. But who could it be. And then it hit her, James Conroy! He would do anything to have her, and to hurt someone in the time, of getting her back. It was just sickening. Usually people would just leave it. But not, James Conroy! He always got what he wanted. And since Tawni and Sonny broke up with _him _not the other way around, he wanted his revenge. And that would mean hurting people in order to have Sonny all to himself. But that wasn't going to work this time.

Sonny was going to '_Hollywood's finest dresses' _to pick up her wedding dress. It was gorgeous. It was a simple white, floor length, dress. It was one shoulder. And had the finest beads, across the top. It was very light, and when she turned it twirled around with her. It was, a nice silky type. Very, very simple. And, it was beautiful.

Sonny had some nice white hanging earring's that matched the dress. They were like a hoop with other little things underneath. Very elegant.

Then her shoes. Wow! They were a high, white pump. They shown under the light.

Everything was, so beautiful! And looked fantastic on Sonny.

Selena and Tawni walked into the store, while Sonny had the dress on, while the crew made sure it was the perfect length, and wide. Made sure it was perfect. No whole, no beads missing. It had to be perfect. The shoes, looked to wonderful under the light. Sonny could feel that everything was falling into place.

Tawni and Selena got their brides maids dresses on. They were a nice, dark, purple. With a black belt, sown onto the dress. It was knee length.

The black shoes went with it perfectly. They were the same kind of shoe Sonny had but Black.

Sonny's mother walked into the store, and instantly started to cry. Sonny was just so beautiful, and grown up!

"Sonny, darling! You look so beautiful!" He mother cried, running over to her, and gave her a huge hug!

"Thank you mom, here is your dress go put it on. It will look awesome on you!" Sonny told her, pointing to where the dress was.

After about ten minutes, her mother immerged from the dressing room. With a nice knee length dress on. It was very simple. Flowing every time she twirled. It was a V cut dress. And made her look better then ever. The shoes, where not pumps. They were a black normal heal. Her mother didn't like high heals, so they got her the shortest, prettiest, heals. And she loved them.

"Wow! Mom! You look awesome! I can finally see everything fall into place! I wonder if Chad has got his tux yet." Sonny yelled, excitedly. "Mom, can I talk to you over here for a moment. I have some good news."

Sonny lead the way over to the dressing rooms.

"Is everything ok?" her mother asked.

"Everything is awesome! I am having a baby! I am just over 3 months. The belly is just starting to show!" Sonny yelled in excitement.

"Your having a baby? Oh my god! Baby I am so proud of you! Congratulations!" Her mother hugged her tightly.

They walked out hand in hand. Smiling more then usual. "Sonny, we are also so proud of you." Tawni smiled at Sonny, then at Selena.

"I cant believe it is coming so fast!" Sonny sighed. "I just wish the time would slow down a bit, you know?"

Sonny unlocked the front door, and walked in. Holding her dress. Everything was quiet. And dark? That wasn't how she left it when she left, and Chad left before she did. What was going on?

"Chad!" She called. "Are you in here?"

Then just out of a blink of an eye, the lights turned on, and there was a table set for two. Chad was standing right beside it.

"Oh my god! Did you do this?" Sonny asked, surprised.

Chad nodded. "Anything for you my lady!"

"Your still calling me my lady? I missed it when you couldn't call me that. But now I have it back. When did you get home?" Sonny asked, going to the little table set for two.

"Like an hour ago. All a man needs is the shoes and the tux. Girls, on the other hand needs the dress the shoes the make-up the jewellery. All of that crap!" Chad laughed, sitting down in front of Sonny, at the table getting her some steak, and potato's.

"Wow, Chad this is wonderful. Thank you." Sonny smiled, at her soon to be husband.

"My day is wonderful, with you in it. When we weren't together, I started drinking. Making stupid decisions. But now, I have a good life again." Chad smiled, starting to eat.

"No, don't remind me of those days." Sonny told him taking a bit of her steak.

"So, when do I get to see the dress?" Chad asked.

"Tomorrow, at 2." Sonny smiled, and chuckled a little bit.

"Ohh, your rude! Then you don't get to see my tux until tomorrow at 2." Chad laughed.

"I am fine with that."

"Ok, then you cant kiss me until tomorrow at 2ish." Chad told her, sure she would let him see her dress now.

"We aren't suppose to kiss until the _'you may kiss the bride thing'_" Sonny said, using quotations.

"You are making this very hard for me." Chad laughed.

"That is my job. One second, my cell is ringing." Sonny excused herself to the bathroom where she left her cell phone. Not sure why, though.

Sonny closed the bathroom door, and answered her cell, just in case it was him.

"Hello." Sonny answered.

"Hi, Sonny. You still haven't given me the time and place yet." James laughed.

"What the hell, James! I am not inviting you to my wedding! If you haven't seen this or not, I don't like you. You're an asshole! Your not going to get the best of me this time! I am happy with Chad, and not you!" Sonny yelled. Knowing Chad had heard everything she had said. "Oh, come on Sonny. You know you want me. I mean I am hard to resist. And your little boy toy, would understand."

"You really think your going to psych me like that? I love Chad! Not you! And I will never love, you since you cheated on me with Tawni!" Sonny yelled.

"I thought you would have forgotten about that, baby." James laughed. "You know you want me. And I want you. I would be willing to hurt people in order to have you."

"Don't ever call me baby! And you not going to hurt anyone in know or love. Because your not getting be back, you asshole! And don't even think for one second that you will psych me into going with you!" Sonny hung up. And she could here banging on the bathroom door.

Sonny walked out to a very furious Chad.

"Who the hell was that?"

"That fucking James Conroy!" Sonny told him. "He is trying to psych me into going back with him. And he even threatened me, that he would hurt the people to love to have me."

"That asshole!"

"I know why do you think I was calling him that?" Sonny asked. "I am not leaving you again."

"I know you wont. Our love it to great for that." Chad smiled, pulling Sonny into a hug. She loved his hugs, they were so warm, and tight. It made her feel that no one would take her away as long as he is hugging her.

"Yeah." Sonny said. "Ohh, I will be right back. I gotta pee!" Sonny yelled running into the bathroom.

"Another 7 months of this. Yay!" Chad laughed going back to the table, and clearing it off. He was wondering if Sonny wouldn't mind if he went out with the _guys tonight. It was his last day of freedom. But he wouldn't word it like that. It would go something like this; "Sonny, honey. Do you mind if I go out with the guys tonight?" _

_Yeah, that would work. _

_A few minutes later, Sonny walked out of the bathroom. She got stopped by Chad. Who picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran to the couch. Where he dropped her on it. Then sat beside her. _

"_What was that for?" Sonny asked, as soon as her head wasn't spinning. "That could have killed the baby." Sonny sat closer to Chad. She could tell he had something to say. _

"_Sonny, honey. Do you mind if I go out with the guys tonight?" Chad asked, fearing what she would say. He didn't think there would be any reason for saying no, but women had the tendency to say no for no apparent reason. _

"_Sure, baby. I mean it is like your last day of freedom. And same with me, so I will get the girls to come over, and we will watch some sappy chick-flicks. It would be fun. I mean we cant spend every single second of every single day together." Sonny smiled. "it would be fun." _

"_You know what? Your awesome!" Chad smiled. He was about to kiss her, when she pulled away. She stood up. _

"_Hey, don't you remember the rule? No kissing until tomorrow when we have to kiss. Phone the guys!" Sonny walked into her bedroom, where the dress was laying, on the bed. It was so elegant. _

_Did he just do something, besides try to kiss her? Whatever it was he decided he should do what she said, cause he didn't want to get yelled at on the day before their wedding. That would be hectic. _

_Selena answered. "Hello?" _

"_Hey Selena, where is Nick, and Joe, and Kevin?" Chad asked. "it is Chad." _

"_Umm, they are somewhere around the room, why?" Selena asked. _

"_Well, I am having a guys night, at the bar or somewhere, and I wanted to see if they wanted to come. And it is my last day of freedom, so.." Chad paused. _

"_Umm, I will as if they want to come. One second." Selena asked as she went over to where Joe was. _

"_Hey darling, do you and your brothers want to go to the bar tonight with Chad, for his last night of freedom?" Selena asked._

"_Umm, I will. But Kevin has to stay home. He doesn't feel so good today, and wants to get better before the wedding tomorrow. But me and Nick will go." Joe smiled, then kissed Selena as she went back to the phone. _

"_Chad, you still there?" Selena spoke into the phone. _

"_Yeah, what did they say?" Chad asked. _

"_Joe, and Nick will go. Kevin isn't feeling to good, and he wants to stay in the house, so that he is feeling better for the wedding tomorrow. Is, Sonny doing anything tonight?" Selena asked, taking a deep breath. _

"_She is going to invite you, and Tawni and if anymore, I don't know who, over here for a girls night, or something." Chad told her. _

"_Yeah, I'll come. I will be there at 7. And when do you want the guys to leave?" Selena asked, so that she could send Joe and Nick on their way before she leaves. _

"_Lets, go around 6. Then you can get the kids settled down before you leave." Chad smiled, as Sonny walked out of their room. _

"_Who is on the phone Chad?" Sonny asked. _

"_One second." Chad told Selena. "It is Selena, Joe and Nick are coming with me, and Selena is coming over at 7." Chad told her. He got back on the phone. _

"_So, bye Selena. Have a good rest of the day." Chad smiled, waiting for her to reply. _

"_Bye, Chad." Selena had hung up, leaving the other end dead. _

_A couple hours later, Chad was on his way out the door. He again tried to kiss Sonny. She just hugged him. _

"_Bye, Chad." As she closed the door after he went out. _

_About an hour later, Tawni and Selena rushed through the door, holding drinks in their hands. _

"_Let's get this party started!" Tawni called, laughing in between the sentence. _

"_Tawni, we are watching sappy chick-flicks. I wont get to do that that often anymore." Sonny told them putting the drinks on the counter. "We can watch The Notebook, A Walk To Remember. Ect." _

"_A Walk To Remember!" Tawni called. _

"_Same." Selena said, as they pilled onto the couch, and started watching the most saddest movie in the world. _

_By the time Chad came home they were all in tears. Clutching each other's hands. _

"_What the hell?" Chad asked. What had they done that night? Chad and the guys had a couple drinks, and played poker. _

"_Hi, Chad. Do you want to come and be supportive?" Sonny asked. _

_Chad shook his head. "Not really, I don't want to be around crying girls, watching The Notebook. What movie did you watch before this?" Chad asked. _

"_A Walk To Remember." Sonny cried, wiping her eyes. "You would like that movie." More tears came falling down her face. _

"_No, I am good. I am just going to go to bed. I cant be around girls, who cry like that." Chad said, walking into their room. _

_A few minutes later, the movie was over, and Tawni and Selena went home. Sonny climbed into bed. _

"_How was your night?" Sonny asked, Chad. She knew that he wasn't asleep. _

"_Awesome. Now that I know your safe, I am going to bed." Chad told her. Within a few minutes he was snoring. It was officially 15 hours until the best time in her entire life. Unless James Conroy somehow finds a way to come to the wedding, and ruin her life for ever. Then it wouldn't be the best day in her life. _


	6. Chapter 6

6 hours. 6 hours, until either the best or worst day in their life. What was going to happen today? That was one of the questions that rolled through Sonny's head, every second of today. Today mostly, this was the day where everything could change. Everything would change.

Sonny woke, at 8 that morning. She took the dress out of it's hiding spot. So Chad couldn't sneak a peak. She knew he would have.

A couple minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello." Sonny excitedly said.

"Hey, girl! Are ya ready for the most best day in your life?" Tawni asked.

"Hell ya!" Sonny yelled loud enough for Tawni to get her enthusiasm.

"That is good. See you at the chapel at like 1. Good luck!" Tawni told Sonny, then hanging up. Then right at that moment her cell phone started ringing. And she knew exactly who it was. James Conroy!

"What do you want, James?" Sonny asked, as all her excitement went away.

"Awe, come on. I am not a bad guy, here. Ohh wait, maybe I am. Ha-ha. So today is the day. Are you gonna give me the place and time any time soon? Your starting to run out of time." He laughed.

"Are you really still going on about that? I am not going back to you! I am pregnant you idiot! Chad's baby! And it will always be Chad's baby! You will not have any relation to that baby! And your not coming to the wedding! And stop screwing up my mood!" Sonny yelled, hoping she didn't wake Chad.

"Aww, come on baby! You know you love me!" He laughed some more.

"Your such and asshole! You don't get that someone might be in love with someone else then with you! I love Chad!" Sonny yelled, getting more and more furious.

"I know, that is why I have to break you and Chad up! I love you! And when you broke up with me, that made me be more in love with you. And your gonna be mine, and so is that stupid baby!" Yelled James.

"Get away from my life. Everything is over for you! And your not gonna get your life back. I would rather you go to hell, then be here, bugging me, and Chad. How much will it take for you to get the hell away from me and Chad, and the baby?" Sonny asked.

"You." James answered simply. "You're the one I want. I don't want Chad to have you. He doesn't deserve you. Neither do I, but I deserve you more then Chad does."

"You don't even love me! And you never will. You just want me, because I am rich, and hot!" Sonny yelled. "And most importantly you want me because it would make you seem like the bigger and better man!"

"Wow, you pick up fast! Bitch! Now either you come back to me, or else someone that you love desperately will be dying. Someone you have only known for a little while. Someone who is very, very close to you. Which would consist of you, either getting killed, or injured very badly." James hung up, leaving Sonny in shock.

"He will kill my baby!" Sonny yelled. She fell to the ground and started to cry.

Chad ran out of the bedroom, once he heard the, "He will kill my baby!" yell from Sonny.

"Honey what happened?" Chad asked, jumping to get beside her.

"James. He said that if I don't go with him, he will kill the baby, and possibly me." Sonny cried, hiding her face in Chad's shirt.

"He wont do anything, I promise. Let's get ready for the wedding. He wont dare to show his face!" Chad assured her. But was he right? Chad didn't know.

5 hours later, Sonny and Chad were getting out of their Limo. Going into the chapel. Tawni ran to them, and gave Sonny, a huge hug. Selena ran up to them, after getting out of her car.

"Let's get ready! Your mother is already inside the dressing room, getting ready. So are the flower girls" Tawni told Sonny, pulling both Selena and Sonny, into the building.

The clock was ticking. More and more tension entered the room. Most of the tension Sonny was receiving. Was if James was going to be there, making her life a living hell.

Every one was ready except for Sonny. She was getting her dress on. Her very elegant dress. She tried twirling, it spun with her. She had everything on, and they started to hear noise. People where there. It was 5 minutes till 2. Sonny started to get nervous. She started to blush. And sweat. Tawni looked over at her.

"Sonny, you were on TV for crying out loud! You can do it!" Tawni smiled, to Sonny. Sonny started to unblush. The music started to play.

The sweet little flower girl started to walk down the isle, putting little's on the isle. The ring bear followed.

More fancy music played as the Brides maid's started down the isle. They were going very slow, letting there dresses take the show. Everyone looked so beautiful. But then….

Everyone rose, she was coming. 'Here comes the bride,' started to play.

Sonny started to walk the isle with her dad on one arm and mom on the other. Chad could see that Sonny, had a little tear around her eye. He didn't know if it was from James, or that she was so happy this was happening.

Sonny and, her parents reached the end of the isle, her father kissed her on the cheek. He sat down with his wife.

They were all so happy for Sonny.

Chad walked over to where Sonny was standing. He took her hand and lead her to where he was originally standing.

"Please join hands." The man called. Sonny and Chad joined hands. Knowing this is what they wanted. Even though it should have happened a long time ago, it was happening. Now. And nothing was going to stop it now.

"We are gathered here today, to take these two very different people, and put them in holy matrimony." He said to all the people in the chapel. "Chad Dylan Cooper. Do you take this women to love and to hold. In sickness and in health?" The man asked Chad.

"I do." Chad answered.

"And, Sonny Monroe. Will you take this man: to love and to hold. In sickness and in health?" The man now asked Sonny.

"I do." Sonny said.

"May we please have the rings?" He asked the ring bear. He delivered the one ring to Chad, and the other to Sonny.

Chad put the ring on Sonny's finger. Making her look even prettier. Sonny did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" He said.

Chad kissed Sonny. It was the best kiss they could have ever done. And it was. Everyone stood up and started clapping.

Sonny and Chad ran down the isle and to the doors. They walked out, waiting for everyone to come out and congratulate them.

One of Sonny's friends walked up to her.

"Congratulations! I hope you the best with your new man!" she hugged Sonny then moved over to Chad. "Congratulations, Chad. Don't mess this up! Sonny deserves the best!"

Next Zora came over to Sonny. "Wow, I never thought I would say this but. Your more awesome then me. Congratulations. I am happy for you. Now I better get over to Chad before the line gets way huge." Zora laughed giving Sonny a small hug then walking over to Chad. "I still hate you. But I am happy, congratulations. Don't fuck this up." Zora walked away, going to met a couple of her friends.

More and more people came to congratulate them. But finally the people she had been waiting for appeared.

Her mother came up to her, and gave her the best hug. "Honey I am so happy for you! You deserve this. I am gonna go talk with Chad. You can talk with your father." Her mother smiled, walking over to Chad.

Her father came forward. "Honey bug. I don't know what I can say. And I know I cant boss you around anymore. You're a big girl now. I guess what I want to say is, I am so utterly happy for you. And if something happens call me and mom. But I know Chad wouldn't do anything on purpose to you. And if something happens, and he swears that it wasn't on purpose. Just go into your room, and solve things in your head. Don't just give up if you get angry at him. And I will be telling him the exact same thing. I am so proud of you. I love you darling." He kissed Sonny on the forehead.

They both walked over to Chad.

"Now, Man. Don't hurt my daughter unless it is an accident. I just finished telling her if you guys have an disagreement, just talk it out in your head. Don't talk to each other for a little bit. Go in separate rooms. And when you feel that you can talk to each other again, talk. But don't just run off over a small, stupid fight. Look at me and your mother for example. That is what we did and look we have never took a break. We are still in love. And, that is how it will stay. So, don't run after 1 little stupid fight! You will look back, every single second that your away from each other until you find your way back home. Trust me." Her father told them. "And Chad. Keep my girl, healthy. She is you responsibility now! Don't hurt her. Don't let anyone hurt her. And when that baby comes, keep it safe too." He patted Chad on the back.

Sonny and Chad ran into the Limo as it started to rain. They quickly got out. Chad walked over to Sonny side of the Limo. And kiss her. They were kissing in the rain. They got back into the Limo. And drove off.

* * *

Sonny and Chad arrived home. They immediately walked to the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Wow, could you see how much I was blushing?" Sonny asked, looking over at Chad who was still looking at the TV.

"Yeah, I did. And I also saw you having one little tear in your eye. What was the about?" Chad asked. Hoping nothing was wrong.

"Ohh, I love how concerned you are for me. I had a little tear in my eye because I was nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen today. I didn't know if James was going to be there. And ruin my life. And I was happy because this day had finally came." Sonny explained.

"Ohh, I am sure that he wouldn't come any where's near you." Chad told her, lovingly.

"You obviously have never met him." Sonny whispered to herself.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Nothing." Sonny quickly said.

* * *

2 hours went by. And quickly. Sonny and Chad were on their way to their supper and dance. As excited as Sonny was, she just couldn't stand that something could happen. And that would be horrible!

As the newly wedded couple walked through the doors, every one cheered. They made their way to the wedding table, where Tawni and Selena were sitting. Along with Nick and Joe. Kevin backed out on being a best man. He just wanted to be a normal guest.

The Minister started, "And again, today we were gathered here today to bring these two people in holy matrimony. And it worked! Even if you had any thing as to if they shouldn't be together, you have to now hold your peace. And, could I please have Selena Jonas come up to say a few words, please?" The Minister asked, as Selena walked up to the podium.

"Well, hello, folks. There is a lot of stuff I could say about Sonny Monroe. Wait Sonny Cooper. Sorry about that there Sonny. Me and Sonny haven't known each other for that long. We met when we were both 17, for the first time. When I was going to play Sonny Monroe for Chad's little movie. And we kinda had a fight, and so forth. But when we met for the 2nd time, at The Jonas's party after she broke up with Chad. Well, ya. And we have been friends ever since. I love ya Sonny. You're my bffl. (Best friend for life)." Selena told everyone in the big room. Selena walked back to the wedding table. The minister walked back up.

"That was very nice. Thank you, Mrs. Selena Jonas. Now could I please have Miss. Tawni Hart come up please?" He asked, once again walking off the podium.

"Me and Sonny, have had some ruff spots, during our friend ship. Like when she first came to 'So Random'. I didn't like her. And god forbid if I still don't know why I didn't like her. Ha-ha. I think most of it was because I wanted to be the star, and I felt that Sonny was better then me. Ohh, and then there was the time when she killed, Putty Two-shoes. I still hear him crying. Ohh, and then she ripped my favourite cloak! Those were some fun times we have had. And, she has helped me multiple times, like being dumped. And, getting boy friends. I know, I know, why would it be hard for me, to get boyfriends. But I am normal. Ohh, wait this speech isn't about me, right. Sonny, we have been friends for 9 or 10 years. And I am proud of that! I love ya, girly. You deserve this moment!" Tawni walked back to her seat beside Sonny.

"Thank you. I still remember all those moments!" Sonny hugged Tawni.

"That was wonderful. Now could we please have Joe Jonas come up please?" The Minister said, as he walked back off.

"Well, I haven't known Chad for that long. But we have known each other for 5 years. And, we have became very good friends in that little time. And yes, I know 5 years is not a little amount of time. But when you have kids, and a wife who you love dearly. It is a short time. And I guess what I want to say is, I am proud of you man. And if you hurt Sonny, I will rip you to pieces!" And with that Joe walked back to his seat beside Chad, who had his mouth dropped down to the floor.

"Thanks man." Chad laughed.

Nick just walked up, without being told to.

"No need, Mr. Min, I got this." He laughed.

"Nick Jonas please, with all your awesomeness come up to the stage please. Ohh thank you Mr. Minister. Don't mention it, you are awesome.

Hey guys. Sonny, Chad. You guys are like my closest friend. I love both of you dearly. And, as Joe had mentioned before Chad if you hurt her I will KILL you! I know when she is sad, because we dated for a whole year! But I don't think you want to hear about that. But, anyway, I am proud. Sonny, if he gets out of line, kick him somewhere, where he wont get out of line again. And Chad, take care of both your baby's. Sonny, and the unknown." Nick sat down, with every one laughing.

"Thank you, Nick. And I think I will stick with the announcing. However. Could we get the Bride and Groom to walk up to the podium. I would hope you had a few words to say." He leant over to Selena. They were whispering.

"Sorry, about that, could we get the parents up, of the Bride please, and then the parents of the Groom." He corrected himself.

Sonny's parents walked up to the podium.

"We don't know what to say. But, we are very proud of you. I hope nothing gets in the way, of your happy marriage. And, if the Bride and Groom could please come up, we have something for you." Sonny's mother smiled.

Sonny and Chad made their way over to Sonny's parents.

Sonny's mother gave her a ring that had Her's and Chad's name on it. The same with Chad. But his was a man ring.

Sonny hugged her mother. "Thanks mom. I love it. I mean, we love.

More people gave speeches. But now The Bride and Groom were called up.

"Hey ya'll. Thank you so much for coming out today. You have truly made this day awesome. And I wasn't to sure about what would happen today, but now I am extremely happy. I love my new husband. And, every one that helped make this day a success. And I would like to give some special thank you's. Number one, Tawni, and Selena. You guys helped me through my sorrow. And with my dress, and told me everything would be ok, when I cried. 2, My parents. You guys accept Chad, and everyone else that is coming into our new family. 3, Nick, and brothers. You helped me to try and get over Chad, but it never worked. 4, Chad's parents. Helped organize the wedding. Thank you, Mom and Dad. 5, all the cooks who are out there preparing our meals. And everyone else. Sorry if I forgot you, ohh wait. I forgot one very special person. Chad. You held me safe at night. And where just there for me, and you didn't freak out on me when I told you that we were having a baby. So, sorry if I forgot you. But thank you for coming out tonight. Umm, Chad it is your turn now." Sonny told him.

"Hello, everyone. I would just like to thank you all for coming out. And Sonny thanked everyone who I wanted to thank already, so I guess I don't have to do that. Thank you all for making this day possible for us, to have. We love every single one of you! Enjoy the rest of your night." Chad said, then took Sonny's hand and lead her to their wedding table.

The minister walked back up to the podium.

"Ok, could I please have the party table please make their way to get food. Along with table 1. Next will be table 2, and so on." He said, as the two tables made their way to the food.

After a couple minutes the two tables came back. The minister came back on the mic. "Table 2 and 3."

The two tables came back again, "Table's 4, 5, and 6 please make your way to the food. Then when those tables come, 7, 8, and 9 can go."

Those three tables came, back and the other three went.

A half an hour later the last table came back. Every body was eating in chitter chatter. Talking amongst themselves.

Sonny and Chad went up to the mic. "Ok, if your done eating, go and dance!" Yelled Sonny. They both went back and sat at their table.

Most of the people in that room, went to the dance floor. And started to dance. They all danced like that for about a half an hour. It was 8.

The minister came on the mic.

"Hey, guys. We need everybody off the dance floor as The Bride and Groom are going to share a dance together, then we need the Bride and the father to dance together, then we can get back to everybody dancing." He explained. Chad and Sonny made their way to the dance floor. Once they were positioned, the song came on. 'My Everything, by: 98 degrees'

That night they went home. So happy. Like nothing could ruin there happiness. Could it?

* * *

**So what did you think? And if you dont know what 'My Everything, by: 98 degrees, go on youtube. And search it, it is a really cute song. So tell me what you think in a review! I love all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Sonny and Chad went to sleep. It was different, they weren't just engaged anymore, they were married. It felt better. And soon they would be going off on their honey moon, to Hawaii! That would be so much fun!

The next morning, Sonny and Chad woke to the sunlight, beaming through the window. "Well so much for sleeping in." Sonny laughed getting out of bed, and walking towards the bathroom.

"Cant you come back to bed, for like a couple more minutes?" Chad sighed. "I need you, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No, sorry honey. I need to shower. I smell, and I feel horrible." Sonny said. "You can sleep alone for a little bit, I don't think that is much of a problem."

"Obviously you have never met me." But at that point Sonny was already in the shower. Damn!

A little while later Sonny came out from the bathroom, wearing a pair of short short's and a tank top.

"Wow, hard to believe I have a wife so hot as mine! Every other man should be jealous at this moment! Wow, I love you. So how is the baby doing?" Chad asked, changing the topic. Which he always did.

"Awe, I love you too darling. And, I am good, too. But, honey I'm not that pregnant. The baby is still very tiny. Maybe even still an egg. I wont feel anything until I actually have a bump. Which is on it's way…." Sonny smiled, walking back into the bathroom, with her make-up kit. Chad whistled as Sonny closed the door behind her.

After Sonny, and Chad were both ready they went over to the nearest restaurant, and had breakfast. Awe, the first dinner our since they have been married. Soo cute! Sonny and Chad were seated at a table for two. Rare, they didn't even make a reservation, and they got a table like a snap.

"And, your server will be right with you." The lady said, walking away from the table. Sonny and Chad, took hands across the table. Sonny still admiring her beautiful ring. She couldn't believe he spent so much money on her. And just for one little ring.

"What's on your mind?" Chad asked, watching her stare at her ring, and almost start crying.

"Oh, nothing." Sonny lied.

"Sonny, I know when your lying. We have known each other for so long. Tell me what is on your mind. Please." Chad begged.

"It's nothing really. I was just looking at the ring, and how you spent so much money on one little ring. That's all. Nothing big." Sonny explained.

"Sonny, it was for you. I would spend the world to be with you. I want you to know that. If you were hurt, and the surgery costed a million dollars. I would pay it. If it means having you here, with me. I would do it." Chad told her.

"Awe, Chad that is so cute. Thank you." Sonny hugged him across the table.

The waiter came. "Hello folks, my name is Macen, and I will be your server this morning. What can I get for you to drink?" He asked, taking a deep breath after that sentence.

"Hi, um we would like an iced tea please, with lemon. And, of course menus." Chad ordered for them.

"Ok, I will be right back with your drinks." Macen said, walking away.

Sonny and Chad looked over their menu's until the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Do you guys need a couple more minutes, or are you ready?" He asked, getting his notepad ready just in case.

"Um," Sonny looked at Chad to see if he was ready. He was. "I will get the pancakes, with sausage, and toast. White toast." Sonny said.

"Ok, would you like eggs with that? It is a extra 50 cents." The Waiter said.

"Um, no thank you." Sonny said politely.

"Ok, and you sir." The waiter said, writing down Sonny's orders.

"I will have the French Toast. With Bacon." Chad said simply.

"Ok, your orders will be out in a little bit. Have a good rest of the day." Macen said, walking away from Sonny and Chad.

After a little bit of talking, Sonny's and Chad's food came out from the kitchen. It looked so good, they were starving. "Have a good meal." Macen said, giving them their meals and walking away. Sonny and Chad dug in, savouring every single bite.

They were finished eating, and went up to pay. The person at the till looked at the bill.

"Did you have a good meal?" she asked, putting it into the computer getting the total.

"Yes we did." Chad said proudly. She looked up at him.

"Uh, ok good. $35.67." She said, looking back down at the screen.

Chad paid and they left, walking back to their apartment.

While they were walking, Sonny's phone rang. "Hello." she greeted, not even thinking about looking at the caller id.

"Hello, gorgeous. How was last night? Oh, wait I know, because I was there. How was your breakfast? Pancakes? Wow, such a child." James laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" Sonny asked, looking back up at Chad. He was looking at her blankly. Like who were you talking to?

"Want do I want? I don't think you should even ask that, because you already know what I want. And, you know I will get it. It is just a matter of time, and effort. I wont stop until I have you. Like you've sung. Until your mine." James laughed. Sonny was suddenly starting to get scared.

"You will never have me James. We have gone through this. And stop phoning me. If you love me, you will stop bothering me." Sonny told him calmly. "Please. I'm not gonna fight with you anymore, I am gonna fix this like a mature adult that I am."

"It isn't that easy, bitch. I will stop bothering you, once your mine. And, once your not Chad's. He doesn't deserve you." James said.

"And you think you do?" Sonny asked.

"More than Chad."

"Just get out of my life, James. I don't love you, and I never will. My heart belongs to Chad right now. And he is probably reading to kill something right now, so please. Forget about me." Sonny begged, looking at Chad's facial expression. Sonny hung up before she could get into a bigger fight with James.

"Chad, forget about it. I am a big girl, I can handle my own fights." Sonny reassured him. "Don't get your self caught up in my personal life, or else we will have a problem."

"Fine." Chad said simply. Still worried.


End file.
